The present invention relates to adaptors for reducing and locating a bolt hole in a larger hole in a frame member or the like.
Frame members for articles of manufacture are often provided with pre-formed or pre-drilled holes, through which bolts may be inserted for securing additional items or articles of manufacture to the frame member. For example, it is known to secure a portion of a fifth-wheel hitch to the frame of a pick-up truck. The holes provided in the frames typically are oversized relative to the bolt to be used in securing an item to the frame member to allow the position of the bolt to be adjusted depending on the spacing requirements of the article to be attached to the frame. Such holes may be formed in a wide variety of shapes including ovate or elongated with rounded ends, square, triangular or circular.
Although such enlarged holes or slots provide greater flexibility in bolting items to a frame without having to bore new holes, it is very difficult to be able to tighten a nut associated with the bolt to a degree sufficient to prevent the bolt from sliding relative to the hole or slot upon application of sufficient force or upon the gradual loosening of the nut.
There remains a need for an adaptor which can be used to reduce the size of a hole in a frame member and which also provides flexibility as to where the bolt hole will be located relative to the original hole and the frame member.